Death's pride
by sandrilene lily potter
Summary: An insight into the mind of Professor Snape. Can be considered a sequel for How The Elite will fall though it also stands alone. If interested the HTEWF can be found at .As always please r& r.


**Disclaimer. This does not belong to me. It can be considered a sequel to How the Elite will fall however may also stand-alone. **

**Death's Pride.**

When Black died they all mourned him. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike within the order.

He'd heard Arthur tell the children that the first casualty of the war was always the worst, the hardest to take. So he watched them all fall apart for that damn flee infested dog.

Half the members had not even liked him and still they grieved, all were angry and tearful and full of remorse for past treatment.

Damn Potter and his friends anyway!

It was true that the first real casualty of the war was the first time people acknowledged the danger that they would all face in the foreseeable future. The people they would have to say goodbye to forever.

So he watched them all prostate themselves to one and other but would not participate himself.

He was sorry there had been a death, a casualty of a war that should have been long since dead, and now technically did not exist. Sorry that Sirius had died only for the pain and confusion it inflicted upon the mission. Triggering an even worse reception and treatment of any ally bearing a Slytherin upbringing, whether minor or even spy. Maybe especially spies.

He did not and would not mourn over the man who had caused him and all his Slytherins' so much pain, spreading only anger and hatred.

When a spy was harmed they all insulted and argued with them. Never respecting the sacrifices each had made. Whether, man, woman, boy or girl they were cruel and unjust.

Though few were true spies most of the Slytherin allies caused minimum rebellious acts with maximal chaos and through that maximum pain as punishment.

Families were not an option for them anymore as they would grow up into a world filled with hatred for them and would likely be killed if the parents didn't raise them In Voldemort's way. The men hated the women and marriage was sparse for a Slytherin.

Though b y all rights they should have been used to it by then.

He thought back to a time in which he had considered which of his current charges would fall and which would prevail. He had been mostly right but there were a few surprises along the way.

Not one of those damn idiots understands what it is to refuse the mark. The _persuasion techniques_ Voldemort inflicted.

They made it seem like every Slytherin was an evil monster that had a choice and had deliberately chosen the wrong one.

He truly hated them for taking the only chance they had at a choice away when they were still young children; wished Hogwarts were the refuge for them that it wasn't now.

Yet, they all ostracize the snakes and expect them to be calm and under the thumb when they kick and throw punches from every corner.

He stood and watched as his blood soaked the floor and he cursed them all. Cursed them for the betrayal of their peers and that even in this time they held insults. Voiced them when he had to stay quiet.

When he placed her lifeless body on the floor, damaged beyond repair, blood loss apparent the only identifying feature was her hair.

Glaring at those who stared at him in shock, it had been a routine mission after all. Murder In his eyes for those that showed a flicker of remorse. Ignored those who looked with no emotion. Those who simply did not care. Would have gladly killed those that saw with their eyes and ignored with their feeble minds.

Watched them start as he vanished with her body.

Called all his snakes to him and watched them grieve. Watched the say goodbye even cry for they would not have that luxury again after the night ended.

Watched hi young charges fall apart showing them what little emotion and comfort he could, though it would not be enough.

Later he watched the order members call his Slytherins heartless for they showed no grief, as it was silent and private. Could get them killed. They showed no remorse themselves. Never mourning her. Simply mourning the loss of an almost valued possession.

He watched them all and only saw Death's pride. Rampant chaos in death though only privately viewed. Chaos from a life lost, grief from those who could not, should not, and from those who simply would not. Then those who just didn't care and made no pretense about it.

He had wondered who the first true casualty of the war would be and now he had his answer.

Rest in peace Millie Bullstrode. Defiant through all the loss and pain. Finding strength though all she cared for was on the line if she disobeyed. Did it anyway believed it to be right. Never receiving thanks. Only pain. Only pride in death.

May she find the love and acceptance in the after life the life she had never received whilst still living.

Watched as his Slytherins raised their goblets in remembrance.

Saw some of the order start to throw insults at her. Defiling her name and the names of the people in the circle. Saw the youth toss the contents of their goblets at the brave Gryffindors who dared interrupt with yet more loathing and contempt. Felt hatred at them and pride for his own.

Lions, Badgers and Ravens all drowning in red wine. Covered in the blood of their deceased sister.

The only justice his little girl would ever receive.

**As always please read and review. And Jen something nice please. Lol**


End file.
